


Apple Pie

by kenmapplepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi/pseuds/kenmapplepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I asked if I could eat the pie with you, remember? After all I’m the one who bought it, right?” Kuroo grins as the boy below him tries to get his quick, shallow breathing under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: kenmaisabottom.tumblr.com

“Ku-Kuroo, the p-”

Kenma’s fingers tighten around a handful of black hair as he holds back a moan.

“I-I said I was sorry for—” A sudden groan makes him falter, forcing him to cover his face in embarrassment “—for ig-ignoring your text.”

“S’okay,” Kuroo purrs against his ear, quickly returning to running his tongue over the sensitive nipple, “But you still haven’t answered me.” His other hand goes up to twist and pull at the squirming boy’s other nub, his fingers sticky and sweet.

“You’re already—” He’s cut off once more by a shudder and the moans he’s struggling to hold back. Kuroo’s mouth moves up and latches unto his neck, catching his skin between his teeth and biting softly, feeling Kenma’s back lift off the mattress in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“I asked if I could eat the pie with you, remember? After all I’m the one who bought it, right?” Kuroo grins as the boy below him tries to get his quick, shallow breathing under control. There’s still a lot of the desert spread over Kenma’s exposed body, and if Kuroo is typically indifferent to pie, he’s quickly discovering his love for Kenma’s reactions each time his tongue licks a strip of food off of his soft stomach. Smirking, Kuroo licks Kenma’s navel, taking the food into his mouth

“I didn’t think - nng!” He’s interrupted yet again as Kuroo reaches below the waistband of the blonde’s boxers to wrap a loose fist around his hard-on.

Desperate for a taste of pie, Kenma placed both hands on Kuroo’s cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact and whispered, “Kuroo please.”

Kenma cums the moment Kuroo leans in to kiss him and the sweet desert finally enters his mouth.


End file.
